cerberusagefandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds
A guild is a group of players from the same realm who work together in order to grow stronger. Guilds can be expanded with mhani and will give bonuses to their members depending on their level. Starting a guild Any player can start a guild for 200,000 mhani. Joining a guild To join a guild, a player has to go on the guild's page and request to join the guild. Then, a submaster or the guild master will be able to accept that player into the guild. A submaster or guildmaster can also invite directly guildless players. They'll join the guild as soon as they accept the invitation. Most guilds recruit any active members. As long as a member contributes to the guild and is active, he usually doesn't have to worry about being dismissed. Guild posts There are four posts in a guild : guest, regular, submaster and guild master. *'Guest' **The default post. When you join a guild, you'll be a guest until a submaster or guild master makes you a regular. Most guilds use this to put members on hold : if you contribute the required price of entry, you'll be upgraded to regular. If you don't, you'll be dismissed. Guests have regular powers within the guild, which are contributing, talking on the guild chat and benefiting from guild bonuses. *'Regulars' **'The standard post. Promoted guests become regulars, which make the bulk of the guild. Regulars have regular powers within the guild, which are contributing, talking on the guild chat and benefiting from guild bonuses. *'Submasters' **The first special post. You can get promoted from regular to submaster. Criterias are often contribution in mhani and to the guild chat. Other criterias may be power in events, help to the guild members or favor from the guild master. In addition to the regular powers within the guild, which are contributing, talking on the guild chat and benefiting from guild bonuses, submasters have special powers, which are dismissing other guild members (but not the guildmaster), changing the post of other guild members (only between regular and guest) and modifying the guild description. They can be easily recognized by the silver badge beside their username in the guild chat and member list. *'Guild masters' **'Guild masters are at the top of their guilds. It's initially the guild creator. If the Guild master doesn't connect for three months, cancels his account or is suspended from Gree, the next highest ranked member will become master. Ties in posts are broken by time of promotion. In addition of regular power within the guild, which are contributing, talking on the guild chat and benefiting from guild bonuses, and special powers, which are dismissing other guild members, changing the post of other guild members and modifying the guild description, guild masters are the only ones who can promote other members to submaster, change the name of the guild or disband it. The guild master has a golden badge besides his name in the guild chat and member list. Guild level The guild level is determined by the total amount of mhani its members have contributed. For example, if three different players have contributed 100,000 mhani each, then the guild will have a 300,000 value. The bonuses each members get from the guild depends on its level. The bonuses are active in Events and in the Coliseum. The money contributed will stay with the guild even in the event a player would be dismissed or would leave the guild. As well, if you leave and reenter guild, your manhi will not be regained. Category:Alliance